The University of Washington Molecular Medicine Training Program (MMTP) educates Ph.D. students to work at the interface of basic science and medicine, by incorporating elements of medical training into PhD studies. The MMTP builds upon an institutional culture that encourages interdisciplinary science and translational research to create an educational program that successfully combines strong basic science training with a coherent introduction to medicine and medical problem-solving. The goal is to train a new cadre of scientists able to identify important questions in human health and disease and apply cutting-edge experimental strategies to solving these questions, and to this end MMTP training nurtures a dual skill set, as our students receive rigorous training in basic science while mastering the concepts and language of medical science. Training is distinguished by case-based courses, clinical involvement, and dual mentorship of Ph.D. research by a basic scientist and clinician scientist, and a capstone presentation emphasizing medical implications of a student's research project. The MMTP is open to students working toward PhD degrees in basic science departmental or interdisciplinary programs at UW Medical School. A Molecular Medicine Graduate Certificate is awarded at the time of the PhD to recognize the supplementary coursework and training fulfilled by MMTP trainees. The MMTP has launched new courses in Molecular Medicine;established a strong programmatic identity within the University of Washington and the Seattle research communities;and promoted the field of molecular medicine by targeted outreach activities. Students completing this highly interdisciplinary training program have the intellectual tools and the experience in clinical environments to create new, imaginative, and comprehensive solutions to major issues in medicine, and they are thus prepared to become the new generation of leaders in molecular medicine and translational research. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Narrative The University of Washington Molecular Medicine Training Program (MMTP) educates Ph.D. students to work at the interface of basic science and medicine, by incorporating elements of medical training into PhD studies. This provides them with the ability to identify and solve important problems in medical science, and will lead to improved diagnosis and treatment of human diseases.